


The Scrunchie: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Ty and Annie haven’t spoken in months even though he had tried to do so many times. One night Ty found her scrunchie in his jacket pocket. Will it make him realize what has always been right in front of him? Will Annie let Ty back into her life?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Scrunchie: Annie & Ty one shot

Tyler Townsend hasn’t spoken to Annie Sullivan in three months. He couldn’t help but think about their last conversation, it wasn’t a pleasant one to say the least. Actually it was more like a fight than a conversation. Fight that’s what it was. Ty headed downstairs as he threw on his jacket. The one he let Annie borrow at the mock trial. He was heading over to Sullivan’s to pick up a takeout order for his mom. 

As Ty drove to Sullivan’s he prayed he’d get to catch a glimpse of Annie. Whenever he’d run into her around their little town of Serenity, she’d run the other way. When his mom asked Annie to babysit Katie, she’d always watch his little sister at her house, never his at least not anymore. He put the car in park before getting out to walk into the restaurant.

Ty took a deep breath as he made his way to the counter. His eyes searched for Annie, as he didn’t see her at the counter or on the floor waiting on tables. “Annie! The takeout order is ready!” Erik called out. Annie picked it up not looking at the name on the receipt. 

Annie walked over the takeout area to hand the guest their takeout order not bothering to pay attention to the fact that Ty who was standing there. Ty noticed Annie coming his way. He felt flustered as he knew that she would do her best to ignore him. “Your total is $45.34.” Annie said as she looked up. She was now face to face with the person she was avoiding the last few months.

“Here.” Ty said as he handed her cash. “Keep the change, Annie.” 

“Thanks. Here you go. Have a great night.” Annie said as she handed him the takeout order refusing to make eye contact with him.

“You’re welcome. Umm. I was wondering if you had a second. I’d like to talk to you.” Ty said as it came out more as a plea than anything else. He was desperate. He needed to fix things between them. He didn’t want to lose one of the most important people in his life. 

“I can’t.” Annie sighed. “I have to go.” She left before he could say anything else. 

Ty made his way back to the car with the takeout in hand, reaching into his jacket pocket for his keys but instead of his fingers touching the keys first they found their way to something else. He pulled out a scrunchie. To say at the very least he was very confused. Then he realized that it was Annie’s. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact she left something in his jacket. He headed home with the takeout in hand and the scrunchie went back in his pocket.

Ty went straight to his room after arriving home with the takeout. He told Maddie he wasn’t hungry. She put it in the refrigerator for later as she knew he’d be hungry. Ty threw himself on his bed as he couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t get Annie out of his mind. She was on his mind constantly. Was it because he missed her or was it something more than that? That’s when it hit him he was in love with Annie Lenore Sullivan. 

After awhile Ty couldn’t take it, he needed to do something about this. He grabbed his keys and headed back downstairs. “I’ll be back.” Ty informed his mother not telling her where he was going. Ty jumped into his car going right back to Sullivan’s, he knew it was closing time so there’s no way Annie could avoid him. 

Annie was finished up wiping down the last of the tables when the bell at the entrance to Sullivan’s went off alerting her that someone had just walked in. She looked down at her watch at the time as she realized that they were in fact closed. “Unfortunately we’re closed for the night.” Annie explained as she continued to go about her business.

“Annie. We need to talk. It’s important.” Ty sighed as he walked over to where she stood. The sound of his voice caused her to look up.

“I can’t. I’m busy.” Annie continued to wipe off the table before moving to the last one.

“I can wait. I’ve got all night.” Ty said as he moved out of her way so she could get to the last table. 

“Look, there’s nothing to talk about. You made that very clear, Tyler.” Annie sighed as she finished the final task of the night. 

“Annie, please. I’m begging you. I really need to talk to you.”

“What do you want?” Annie raised her voice as she wasn’t in the mood to hear whatever Ty had to say. 

“You. I want you back in my life. I know I fucked up.” Ty said as he walked closer to her breaking the distance between them. 

“No. You don’t get to walk in here and do this. Not now.” Annie said as she backed away from him.

“Annie. Please. I need you.” Ty pleaded as she hated it when he gave her that look. She couldn’t resist those eyes. Damn him. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“You know what. Stop it.” Annie said as she looked down at her shoes so she didn’t get lost in those eyes. Not again.

“I’m not going anywhere. I meant it when I said I got all night.” 

“Please don’t do this.”

Ty made his way closer to Annie breaking the distance between them yet again. This time Annie had no way to escape Ty. She felt him lift her chin up as she now had no choice but to make eye contact with him. He tucked the strand of lose hair that was now blocking her gorgeous face behind her ear. “Thanks.” Annie blushed as she felt Ty get even closer to her.

Ty knew that talking to her wasn’t going anywhere so he knew there was only one thing left to do. He needed to show her how he felt about her. With a kiss. Ty took a deep breath as his eyes found their way to her lips before making his move. This was it. It was all or nothing. He pulled Annie closer to him as he wrapped his hands around her waist as he kissed her. Ty felt Annie’s hands make their way around his neck as the kiss escalated. Annie couldn’t believe this the boy she tried to forget about was kissing her. She wasn’t sure if this was a dream or not. If it was she never wanted to wake up from it. He continued to kiss her as he had no plans to stop. Annie was now running her fingers through Ty’s hair. 

Ty was the first one to pull away breathlessly as he looked at Annie who stood there with a look on her face he couldn’t read. His hands were still on her waist as her hands were now on his chest. “Can we talk now?” Ty smiled as he hoped she wouldn’t shut him down.

“I guess that’s one way to convince a girl you need to talk.” Annie said as she took a seat at one of the booths so she wouldn’t have to put a chair back up. Ty followed her over to the booth taking a seat next to her.

“Look, I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna say it. I’m in love with you.” 

“You’re what?” 

“I thought that was obvious with the kiss, Annie. Yes, I’m in love with you. I’ll keep saying it until I’m blue in the face.” 

“I’m not sure I should even be asking this but what brought this on?” 

“This.” Ty said as he pulled out her scrunchie from his jacket. “I found it in my jacket earlier after I left Sullivan’s the first time. Then I got home I couldn’t get the day I let you borrow my jacket at the mock trial out of my head. And I wasn’t sure why and then it hit me. I have feelings for you. I think I always did but that night you kissed me for the first time, it scared the hell out of me.” Ty tried to continue but  
Annie interrupted him.

“I was drunk that night. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I know that now.” Annie admitted but she didn’t believe a word she said not for a second.

“I’m glad you kissed me. It hurt when you said the kiss didn’t mean anything. That kiss made me realize that I have feelings for you. I was just too scared to admit it back then. But I’m tired of running from my feelings. I’m not about to apologize for my feelings.” Ty confessed as he squeezed Annie’s hand. 

“I only said that because I was hurt and scared. Do you really have feelings for me?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Good because that kiss a few minutes ago would have been awkward.” Annie blushed as she thought about the kiss she had shared with Ty tonight.

Ty didn’t respond he just pulled Annie closer to him as he went for it again. Twice in one night Ty’s lips had found their way to Annie’s lips. Ty’s hands were back on her waist as they continued to kiss. To steady herself Annie placed her hands on his chest and neither one had plans to break free from their intimate moment anytime soon. 

Annie pulled away first as she knew she’d have to get home soon. She should’ve been home thirty minutes ago. “As much as I’d hate to stop this, I should really get home.” 

“I’ll drive you. It’s on my way home plus, it gives me a chance to spend more time with you. I’m not ready to let you go yet.” Ty said as he followed Annie who grabbed her purse and phone so they could leave. 

The drive to Annie’s was slient. She felt him take her hand as she couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in months she was the happiest she had ever been. Ty put the car in park as they had arrived at her house. Ty and Annie were now face to face with each other. Ty’s rested his hand on Annie’s cheek making her blush. 

“What does all of this mean?” Annie asked as she didn’t know where this left her the boy she had been crushing on for quite sometime.

“Well. I believe it means that I want to give this a shot. I mean if you want to. No pressure.” Ty said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’d love that.” Annie whispered. 

“I’ll call you when I get home.” 

“I’d like that.” Annie said as she started to open the door.

“Wait, you forgot something.”

“I did?” Annie stopped turning towards him.

“Yes. This.” Ty pulled Annie in for another kiss for the third time that night. He just couldn’t get enough. 

“I really have to go, Ty. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Annie said as she pulled away from their kiss.

“But for real you forgot this.” Ty said showing her the scrunchie that she accidentally left in his jacket after the mock trial. 

“You keep it.” Annie giggled as she knew he was stalling because he wasn’t ready to let her go yet. 

“Alright, but you get to have this then.” Ty chuckled as took off the jacket he let her wear during the mock trial. 

“You know you’re never getting this back right? It’s mine now.”

“Trust me I know. It looks way better on you anyway. Can I call you when I get home in five minutes?” 

“I thought that was the plan. You really don’t want to say goodbye yet do you?” Annie smiled as she couldn’t get over how adorable it was that Ty wasn’t ready to let her go.

“No. I don’t. I just got the girl of my dreams.” 

“You’re so cheesy.” Annie said as she kissed his cheek.

“But you love it.” 

“Okay you’re right. Goodbye for real. Do you want my mom to ground me?”

“No no no. I absolutely don’t want that.”

“If you keep me out here any longer I will be grounded and then that means you won’t be able to take me out on a real date.” 

“I don’t want that. So you want to go on a date with me?” Ty raised his eyebrow while smirking at Annie.

“Duh!” Annie said as she kissed him one last time pulling away before he could intensify things between them again. “We can talk about our potential date and what we’re going to do.” 

“Absolutely. Talk to you in five. Bye Annie.” Ty said as he watched Annie go inside before he pulled out of her driveway.

Ty arrived home smiling like an idiot after confessing his feelings for Annie, who he planned on calling as soon as he got upstairs to his room. Maddie sat in the living room as she saw her eldest the happiest she has ever seen him. “Great night?” she asked startling Ty who had no idea she was there. 

“The best Mom.” Ty smiled as he peeked into the living room.

“You and Annie huh?” Maddie chuckled as she watched Ty get all embarrassed by her question. “Dana Sue saw you two in her driveway. You don’t know how to be subtle do you? Ty for the love of God don’t break her heart.” 

“Great Dana Sue probably thinks I’m some horny teenager. I mean subtle isn’t my middle name. I can’t help how I feel, Mom. I’m in love with her. I think I have been for quite some time. I have no plans of breaking her heart. I’m going to bed good night.” Ty said as he turned towards the stairs.

“You and I both know you’re not going to bed. You’re going upstairs to call Annie. You can’t fool me. Don’t stay up too late. You’ve got an early practice tomorrow, Tyler.” 

“Night.” Ty said as he ran up the stairs calling Annie as he made his way into his room.

“Hey. My mom knows she saw us in my driveway.” Annie chuckled as she was the happiest she has ever been.

“I know. My mom told me. We aren’t very subtle.”

“No we aren’t.”

“Now about this date Annabelle. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t care as long as I’m with you.”

“You’re absolutely no help.”

“It truly doesn’t matter, Ty. All I need is you. And that’s the truth.”

“I’ll think of something.” Ty sighed. “Hey Annie?”

“Yeah?”

“You’d know I’d never do anything to hurt you right?” 

“I know. Are you okay?”

“I’ve never been better. My mom just told me I better never break your heart.” 

“Does that mean she approves?”

“I think so. I’d hate to cut this short but I have an early practice tomorrow. But I’ll see you tomorrow at some point you can count on that. Sweet dreams, Annie.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Night, Ty.” 

Ty and Annie ended their conversation but he was wide awake. He couldn’t stop thinking about Annie. He finally got the girl. Ty looked at the scrunchie that was around his wrist causing him to smile. Ty soon drifted off to sleep thinking of no one other than his Annie-girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think!


End file.
